Two Worlds One Body
by Kissawissa
Summary: A Highschool girl is left to wonder how she is suppose to get home but realizes how similiar she is to the people on this world. Home to her doesnt seem like home anymore, once secrects are revealed that could tear her apart inside and out...
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft and I do not own any of the NPCs they all belong to Blizzard. All I own is the characters and the plot of the story! **  
><strong>Whew! Now that that's out of the way I just want to say this is my first Fanfic so go easy on me! But I will accept any criticism that will help me on becoming a better writer. Also this story takes place after the Lich King has fallen and before Cata has even started. I will post the first chapter if people like my story so anyway on to the Story! Plz R&amp;R!<strong>

Wrapping his jacket tighter around herself she waited patiently outside of her English class for her cousin, Tommy, and his friend, Danny. Looking out at the quad area everyone was huddled under the classrooms trying to stay out the rain, some people running through it to get to their friends, others not minding it and just walking through it. Closing her eyes she thought about what had happened at the convention; her family had invited Tommy and Danny so she wouldn't die of boredom.

_They were standing in front of a shooting range of some sort and her cousin had decided to make a bet against Danny to see who could hit the target first (as in to see who could get the blonde haired teenager's number first that was working there). Standing in line they realized it wasn't a gun shooting range but a shooting range where you had to use old fashion bows and arrows. Tommy was the first one to go and he looked back at Danny with a grin creeping on his face as he nodded to the blonde that was showing him a quick demonstration on how to hold the bow properly. Rolling her eyes she looked away from him and the blonde, something catching her eye. A boy, she eyed him up and down casually before she noticed he was looking at her. He was holding a bow in his hand and reached for an arrow, he stood up and put himself in position pulling the arrow back while taking a glance at her before he let the arrow go. It hit the target right in the center, _oh great a show off_, she thought to herself. Her gaze shifted to Danny, either he noticed or he was ignoring the fact that the boy was trying to get at her. She felt an arm drape over her right shoulder before she felt Danny jerk her back against himself. Looking up at him she saw him give the boy a warning glance telling him with his eyes that she was off limits._

_"Danny!" She said under her breath._

_"Shut it." He said looking down at her for a moment before glancing back at the boy. _

_Grumbling to herself she looked at the boy once more, noticing he was frowning at her. She mouthed sorry and he seemed to understand, winking at her he turned back to help someone. "Mia, look at him one more time, your cousin is gonna have your ass!" she heard Danny whisper in her ear._

_"You're worse than Tommy," she said looking up at him._

_He chuckled kissing her head, "I know but I have my reasons too."_

_She raised an eyebrow opening her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "Your turn."_  
><em>He pushed her forward to the blonde who was taking in the sight of Danny. As if knowing, Danny crossed his arms <em>

_over his chest and smiled at her. The blonde sucked in a breath turning to her and giving her a bow. Her face had gone red. Rolling her eyes at the blonde she put her hand out for an arrow. The blonde smiled at her, handing her the arrow and moving closer to show her how to stand before she whispered, "Sorry sweetie, but compared to me, you have no chance with a boy like him."_

_"Hate to break it to you blondie but he doesn't go for fake girls like you!" Raising the bow she glared at the blonde girl who stared at her dumbfounded. "You gonna do your job or keep standing there like a moron?" _

_"Why you little-" the blonde hissed stepping towards her. Smiling at her, she pulled the arrow back catching the blonde girl square in the jaw with her elbow making her stumble backwards._

_"Sorry!"She said as innocently as possible, looking over at Danny who couldn't help but shake his head and grin. "Ok, were even. Now shoot the damn arrow already Mia."_

_"Oh, we're far from even," she mumbled looking at the target. Pulling the arrow back farther, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. She felt a burning sensation creep through her body as she imagined the target being the blonde headed girl. Her body stiffened, she could almost see the blonde exploding in flames right in front of her. The burning sensation crept up to her right arm till she felt it in her fingers, glancing down at her fingers her eyes grew wide as she saw a streak of reddish-orange leave her fingers and swirl around the arrow. Startled, she let the arrow go. _What the hell was that?_ Taking a step back she saw the head of the arrow glow dimly and spark with the same reddish-orange color as it hit the target making a faint popping sound, and then it happened. The target exploded catching on fire for a split second before it disappeared, dissipating from the head of the arrow._

Opening her eyes she stared down at her fingers lost in thought. Rubbing them together she let out a breath, turning around to see Danny behind her. "Still thinking about it?"

Nodding her head she dropped her gaze to her feet. "I don't know how I did that..."

He put a hand on her head ruffling her hair hoping she would pull away, which she did. "Danny!"

"What? It's raining anyway, might as well mess up your hair now." He said walking away.

Tommy walked out of the classroom staring at his cousin who was bubbling with anger, trying to fix her hair as Danny turned the corner leaving them behind. Shaking his head he threw his backpack over his shoulder, taking notice that she was wearing someone's jacket. Smiling, he recognized the black jacket with gray fur on the inside, it was Danny's. "I swear if he doesn't make a move within the next couple of days I'm gonna do it for him."

Looking up at him, her anger turned to curiosity as she opened her mouth to say something but shut it as she heard a faint sound come from the mountains. Looking over at the mountains she heard the sound again. "Tommy. You heard that right?"

Her cousin nodded as he noticed it had gotten eerily quiet. Nobody was walking through the rain, nobody was talking. All they heard was the pit-patter of the rain as it fell. "Mia lets go."

Reaching down to grab her backpack she froze as the sound got louder. It rumbled over the mountains, leaving an echo in the air that made her shut her eyes; she sensed what was going to happen. Earthquake...she said in her mind. Standing up she looked over at the hills opening her eyes. She saw it before she felt it. Rolling over the mountains, the ground began to vibrate then it hit with the intensity she was afraid of. The two story building she was in shook violently as they lost their balance. She was jerked backwards falling against the concrete pillar, her cousin crashing into the wall opposite of her. "Mia! Get away from the edge!"

Using the pillar as support she struggled to stand, clutching the concrete walls she took a glimpse down at the quad area, her eyes going wide as she saw the cafeteria building crumble to the ground. Her ears caught the faint sounds of screams, cries of help, and the agonizing cries of people in pain. Holding her ears she sunk back to the ground squeezing her eyes shut shaking her head back and forth. _No!_ The ground she was sitting on cracked slightly and before she could react she felt it give way, dropping beneath her.

"Tommy! Danny!" She screamed.

Tommy lunged for her, throwing his hand out, fingers brushing the hood of the jacket, trying to grasp it. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Mia!"

_Tommy, Danny, please be ok..._ She hit the ground with a loud thud. Her head making contact with the concrete ground sending her into complete darkness as she fell unconscious. Debris fell on top of the teenage girl, covering her body from the sight of the world.

**XXXXXXX**

Walking in a single file line, chains clinking against each other, they had grown weak. The young Human who was watching the rear of the line looked at the Night Elf that was on his right side, she glanced at him with the same thought on her mind. He wasn't the only one who noticed how their captives were fairing. He knew something like this would happen if they didn't at least give them food here and there but knowing how Dylynx, another Night Elf, was towards the Horde expected as much. Sighing he knew he had to do something, if he didn't one of them was going to die or at least all of them.

"Keith," hearing his name he looked back at the Night Elf that moved her Deathcharger closer. "Didn't you hear me?"

"No, sorry, was trying to think of something." He said softly. He didn't trust his words with the Horde captives nearby, he knew that one had to know the Common language if not a couple.

"I said you can try but you know how he is." The Night Elf said in a hushed tone looking at the back of Dylynx.

"And if he doesn't agree you know I can always-"

"Tyreena!" He glared at her, not hiding the fact that he was thinking it over.

She shrugged moving away from him, taking her position to the far right of the rear of the line. Her gaze settling on the line, eying each and every Horde captive. They had seven total, one Undead, one Tauren, one Orc, two Trolls and two Blood Elves. Her eyes narrowed onto the two Blood Elves, she noticed that they looked fairly similar and guessed they were relatives, if not they were brothers. One Blood Elf raised his head and looked at her, her brow furrowed noticing that he wore a piece of black cloth around his eyes, she glanced at Dylynx for a moment, no, he knew better than to beat the captives, must be one those enchanted head bands, she thought to herself. Judging by the way the Blood Elf sneered at her she knew that he could see her perfectly clear.

"Move!" She heard Dylynx yell in Orcish.

Keith gripped the reins of his Talbuk in anger, steering it back to his position in the rear of the line moving closer to Tyreena. "He didn't agree..."

Tyreena closed her eyes, "I figured he wouldn't..."

**XXXXXXX**

"Move!"

He ran into his brother's back as the Night Elf jerked the chains forward to quicken their pace. "I swear if he pulls that chain one more time..."

"You'll do what!" He heard the Undead behind him growl, "You can't do anything so quit trying before you get us all killed!"

"I would have gotten away last time!" He spat back, "Instead of letting me go you had to make a huge ass fit over it and start yelling so they could come before I even had the chance to run!"

The Undead moved closer to him, whispering in his ear, "Leaving people behind just so you can save your own ass is chicken shit!"  
>He spun around growling through clenched teeth, "Now listen here Forsaken! Even if I planned to leave your ass behind I wouldn't leave these other people here to just be thrown in the Stockades and die! Unlike you, I don't sit back in submission like a good dog, I actually-"<p>

"Zane!" His brother looked at him with narrowed eyes, silencing him.

Taking a deep breath he put his back to the Undead once again taking a glance at the Undead man from over his shoulder he raised his hand, that was bound by a metal cuff, turning it into a tight fist and raising his middle finger at him. The Undead showed no emotion, but he was positive that the Undead was furious deep down inside. Looking away from the Undead, it didn't take long before he felt himself being shoved into his brother's back once again, not by the Night Elf that would jerk the chains but by the Undead that glared menacingly at him. _Alright ass hat! Wanna play that game then let's play,_ he said in his mind letting out a loud growl before turning around and raising his right leg off the ground kicking the Undead in his side making him stumble slightly with a grunt.

"Shouldn't have done that Blood Elf!" the Undead shouted making the line suddenly stop with curious stares.

"Dammit Zane..." he heard his brother say.

"And? What are you gonna do you dirty, good for nothing-" before he could finish he heard the female Troll mumble, "That's enough."

In a matter of seconds Zane disappeared with a puff green smoke, his chains falling to the ground with a loud thump. The Undead looked down at the ground his eyes going wide as he stared at the frog that was at his feet jumping to and fro in utter annoyance. The Undead roared in laughter, falling to the ground on his back clutching his sides as he looked at the green frog again, "You got Hexed boy!"

"Great now we got da alliance lookin' at us," the male Troll said rolling his eyes.

"If they don't kill him, he'll end up dying from laughter." The male Orc said with a yawn.

"Sorry mon'," the female Troll said to his brother, "I had no other choice, last t'ing we need is a fight ta break all hell lose."  
>His brother let out a long breath before looking down at him and shrugging his shoulders. "He had it coming."<p>

**XXXXXXX**

Dylynx looked over his shoulder as he heard the sound of chains dropping to the ground. Stopping his horse he dismounted from the sound of laughter and walked over to the line. He stared down at the Undead who was laughing uncontrollably, his eyes wandering over to the empty chains then settling on a green frog that stared up at him.

"Guessing it's that Blood Elf," he said looking up at Keith.

"Yep, he and the Undead started to get into it but the Troll stopped them...with a Hex." They heard snickering and looked at the Draenei; he had his hand over his mouth, his back to them. "Wow I forgot he was even here..." Tyreena said pulling her Deathcharger closer.

"How long will it last?" Keith asked looking down at the frog.

"Not long."

They all turned to the female Troll, not surprised that she spoke Common. Moments after she spoke a puff of green smoke caught their eyes as the Blood Elf reappeared, Keith knew the Blood Elf was pissed and didn't hide the fact that he was once he started yelling at the Troll in Orcish. Noticing that the line seemed to tense up, Keith realized that the Blood Elf wasn't chained, as if the Blood Elf noticed himself he looked at them before smirking and turning his body towards them, jumping off of one foot and vanishing into thin air.

"Shit." Keith said under his breath.

"I told you we needed enchanted chains..." Tyreena said closing her eyes.

_3, 2, 1, there you are!_ Tyreena's eyes flew open as she raised herself off her Deathcharger, swinging her leg over the side with great speed and knocking over an invisible form that appeared behind her. The Blood Elf re-appeared hitting the ground with a loud thud staring up at her with a look that seemed like disbelief. Bending down she smiled at him slightly before whispering in Thalassian, "Next time, don't go for someone who was a Rogue in their past life."

The Blood Elf tried to roll away but she put her foot firmly on his chest holding him down, he froze once she unsheathed her two-handed sword and held it above his head. "Now be a good Blood Elf." She said tapping his chest with her foot.

"Uhhh guys..." Keith turned his head towards the Draenei, noticing he had walked away into the bushes. "Dylynx! Keith! One of you get your asses over here!"

Hearing the urgency in his voice Keith looked at Dylynx, he nodded his head walking towards to where the Draenei was before taking a glance over his shoulder to see that the Blood Elf was put back in chains. Turning his attention back to the Draenei he froze as he noticed a figure lying on the ground. "What the hell?"

"Think it's alive?" The Draenei asked.

Opening his mouth to answer the question he stopped himself as the figure shifted slightly, letting out a groan. Looking up at the Draenei they both nodded in unison before Keith crouched down next to the figure, lifting it up off the ground. The figures hood slowly slipped from their head, revealing long black hair that draped over the person's shoulders. He cocked his head to one side, he knew men of his race didn't allow their hair to grow past their shoulders but it was common for females of his race to have long hair, just that he found it strange that this person had their hair to where it could possibly drape over their chest. He had stopped moving for a moment not realizing that he was lost in thought before he saw Tyreena standing in front of him pulling the hood away from the person's face.

"What the hell happened to her?" Tyreena whispered.

Blinking Keith looked down at the face of a young woman, a teenage girl to be exact. "I don't know."

"Whatever you're caring Keith drop i-" Dylynx lost his words as he stared down at the young girl shocked.

"We should set up camp here," Tyreena said looking up at Dylynx. "She seems hurt and we're still two days away from the nearest town."

Nodding his head Dylynx looked up, meeting Tyreena's eyes. "We'll set up camp in the nearby trees, away from the road for tonight."

"She's dressed funny." The Draenei pointed out.

All four of them eyed the girl realizing that the Draenei was right. The girl wore clothes that weren't fit for traveling and her cloak was like an extra shirt that wrapped around her body with baggy sleeves and a strange metallic device that seemed to be sewn on both sides of the cloak, holding it in place so it covered most of her body. Their eyes looked at her leggings and shoes bewildered at what she wore, they all agreed that they haven't seen anything like this before and decided to ask the girl some questions once she came to.

"Alright! Move!" Dylynx yelled in Orcish while grabbing his horse by the reins, leading it into the forest with the Horde captives following one by one, their chains making a faint clinking sound against each other as they each passed by Tyreena and Keith, heading deeper into the forest.

"She's so young..." Tyreena said gently pushing away a piece of hair out of the girl's face. "What is she doing way out here for?"

"I don't know," Keith said softly before he walked off following Dylynx. "What the hell were you doing out here in the first place?"


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter woot! If u have the read prologue alrdy once when i first published i edited the prolouge alot mostly the second part because it was just bugging the crap out me! Anyway heres the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Lousy title i no .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hidden Face

"So you're telling me that you sent our only healer to scout up ahead when I know this place like the back of my hand!" Dylynx said, his voice rising higher each time he spoke. "For fucks sakes! First, we had the goddamn Gnome end up teleporting himself out instead of making us a portal, then I find out the damn rookie of a Paladin decided to be a rebel and leave his training before he even learned how to at least heal himself, and now I find out that you sent our only healer to go up and scout ahead when she can barely even watch her own ass! You guys are lucky I had the spare potion or that girl would probably be dead by now! Of all the people I have been grouped with this group is by the far worst, I mean c'mon its common sense not to send your only goddamn healer out to wander-"

Keith looked over at the Death Knight who was obviously becoming quite annoyed as she sat with her eyes closed, her eyebrows twitching every now and then. Rubbing his neck he sighed and knew this was going to be a long day, if he didn't snap he sure as hell knew she would. She's gonna end up strangling the guy...he shuddered at the thought of her strangling Dylynx as a Death Knight._ Even as a Rogue she still scared people shit less whenever she lost it,_ he said in his mind. He remembered when she had almost killed two men, both of her race but of different classes, one being of a Warrior like himself and the other a Druid; it had taken three people to just pull her off of the Warrior and five to hold her down till she calmed down.

Deciding to speak up he pulled on his plated boots, standing up and said, "Dylynx I would shut your mouth if I were you," before walking away.

He disappeared behind some trees and began making his way back over to the camp, the Draenei following him. Looking over his shoulder he saw an apologetic look on the Draenei's face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said, stopping and allowing the Draenei to catch up. "You'll know what to do now once you go home."

"Yeah," the Draenei said softly.

"Don't let Dylynx put you down," Keith said putting a hand on the Draenei's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "You'll get to use to him soon enough…maybe."

The Draenei nodded slightly. "My mother is going to have a fit once I get home, she'll find out I snuck out without finishing my training."

Keith patted his shoulder, walking away. "Bet she'll be proud though to know that her son is one hell of a good fighter on the battlefield, even though he left his diapers too early."

The Draenei snorted, hefting his battle mace across one shoulder. "She thinks I'm a Healer."

"A Healer huh? I'm sorry but I can't imagine you healing anyone," a grin crept on his face. "You can't even heal yourself."

The Draenei smiled slightly, "For a Human Keith you aren't as bad as I thought you would be."

"You ain't that bad yourself…" he looked at the Draenei waiting for his name.

"Alkan."

"Alkan." His grin grew wider. "Yeah, you're not that bad either, for being an ugly bastard anyway."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part." The Draenei said.

**XXXXXXX**

"Da name be Sahee," the female troll said softly, she gestured to the male Troll who sat beside her. "This is Krylo."

"Liam." The Undead mumbled.

"Gyum," the male Tauren said looking up from his lap.

"Urnoh," the Orc said nodding his head

"Trin," he heard his brother say. "And that's Zane."

Hearing his name he raised his head, staring at the small group of Horde through the dark cloth he wore over his eyes. His captors decided to separate him from the rest of the group, tying him to a tree closer to the camp, to close in his opinion, since they felt he would cause more trouble. Resting his head against the tree he turned his attention elsewhere, his eyes scanning the small camp before they rested on a figure that shifted slightly. Tilting his head slightly, his ears twitched to the sound of a voice, the figure groaned.

"Think its waking up," Urnoh said uneasily.

"Even if it does they only gave it a small potion. I'm guessing it was a healing potion of some type but it won't do any good if that thing is really injured." The Undead said, seeming perfectly calm. "So it's dead either way."

"Shhh!" Krylo pointed to the forest. "Over d'ere. Somethin's coming back."

They fell quiet as he saw the two figures appear from the forest. He sat straight as the Human and Draenei only took one look at him before they crouched down near the figure. He watched the Human's face closely as he looked over the figure, the Human grimaced; he spoke to the Draenei in Common, his voice sounding concerned as he looked up at the Draenei. He cursed under his breath for not taking his studies with the Common language seriously, only understanding certain words here and there as he tried to listen. The figure cried out in pain, startling the Human and Draenei. He guessed the Human found where she was hurting the most since the figure curled up into a ball and was hiding its face in the bedroll whimpering.

He stiffened when the Human looked in the direction of the Horde captives. He saw the Draenei nod and say something softly. He caught the faint word of 'Troll' and clenched his jaw as he saw the Human make his way towards Sahee.

Sahee stared up at the Human warily as he kneeled down, resting an arm on his raised knee. _"Troll I know you speak Common, you spoke it when you Hexed that Blood Elf."_

Sahee nodded her head slightly. The Human let out a long breath, looking away from her for a moment. _"I need to ask you for your help."_

"Help? Why the hell does he need help," Liam growled in Orcish.

"Be quiet." Sahee said, not taking her eyes off the Human.

"It has to do with that thing over there I wouldn't doubt." Urnoh grumbled turning his back to the Human.

"Think he'll make a deal with us?" He heard his brother ask.

"I don' know. We'll see what he needs help wit' but I t'ink your right Urnoh, it has to wit' dat t'ing. Didn' you hear it, it sounded like it was in pain." Sahee said taking a glance at back his brother. She looked back at the human, sitting straighter before asking in Common, _"Why ask for my help?"_

The Human looked back at her surprised, he knew they were talking about something in Orcish but he didn't understand what they were discussing. _"Because you are a Shaman and I know Shaman's can heal."_

_"And?"_ Sahee stiffened slightly.

_"Please I need your help to heal someone,"_ the Human said, his eyes pleading. _"I wouldn't be asking you but our Healer went off to scout ahead and the girl needs medical attention. The potion she took wasn't strong enough and she's going to die if she doesn't get healed properly."_

Liam grinned, "Told you it was dead either way."

"What did he say?" Krylo asked.

"He wants her to heal the girl." His brother said, his eyes studying the Human's face. "He doesn't like to see people suffer, it hurts him in a way."

"Let her die, she isn't our problem!" Liam said, rolling his eyes.

"I agree with the Forsaken!" He said, loud enough for them to hear him.

"I'd like to see t'is girl." Sahee said, looking in the direction of the Draenei and the figure.

"What!" He and Liam shouted as one.

"Sahee, where ya goin'?" Krylo turned around to see her standing as the Human took her metal cuffs and shackles off.

"I'll be right back, don' worry." Sahee turned to him smiling before she followed the Human.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled as the Troll passed her.

"Be quiet boy, before I hex ya ass again!" Sahee hissed.

The Human crouched next to the figure, gently pulling the figure out of the ball it placed itself in, placing it on its back before he pulled the hood that covered the figures face. He was right, it was a girl. Her stomach turned into a knot as she looked over the girl's youthful face. "She be nothin' but a child!" She said under her breath.

_"What?"_ The Human asked looking up at her.

_"I said she's nothin' but a child."_ Sahee grimaced, noticing the dried blood along the girl's neck.

_"Barely, she seems old enough to be a teenager, maybe a young woman…"_ She heard the girl groan and saw her fingers gripping the bedroll, looking down at the Human she saw a face of disgust. _"Who can hurt such a young thing?"_

Crouching beside the young girl, Sahee put a three fingered hand on the girls head, running her hand around the girl's head till she felt the cold wetness soak her hand. Furrowing her brow, Sahee pulled her hand away and stared at the crimson color before she looked up at the Human. _"You neva noticed she was still bleedin'?"_

_"No. All I saw was the dried blood."_ Staring hard at the Human she sighed, bringing her attention back to the girl. She frowned, becoming frustrated that she couldn't open the girl's cloak. The Human helped her by pulling down a metallic piece that made an odd sound. It opened and she pulled the cloak away from the girl's body. Placing her hands on the girl's neck she felt for anything that was out of place, running her hands to her shoulders, keeping one hand on the right shoulder a little longer before feeling her arms, there she froze. She stared down at the girl, puzzled, before placing her hands above the girl's ribcage on her right side, applying slight pressure. Sahee jumped back startled when the girl cried out in pain. She watched as the girl rolled into a ball gripping onto what seemed like a necklace. Shaking her head Sahee placed her hand on the girl's hip and squeezed softly, the girl winced at the pressure but didn't cry out.

_"How bad?"_ Sahee heard the Draenei ask.

She shook her head and let out a long breath before saying, _"Very bad but I don' t'ink someone did dis to 'er."_

The Human and Draenei glanced at each other for a moment before she went on. _"She's bleeding from da right side of 'er head, 'er right shoulder is dislocated, and 'er right arm is completely fractured. 'Er right hip may be jammed but 'er ribs... she may have internal bleeding if 'er ribs punctured anything. Nothing attacked 'er..."_

_"Then how is she-"_

_"She fell off of somethin'."_ Sahee said looking up at the Human.

_"Can you heal her?"_ The Human asked staring down at the girl.

_"Listen human, I tell ya now. I'm not at my full strength and I don' know if I only can heal 'er alone..."_ Sahee looked away from them for a moment before looking down at the girl then looking back at the Human. _"But I promise you dat I-"_

"I can help!" He heard the familiar voice of his brother call out.

"Help with what?" Urnoh asked shifting uncomfortably.

"Fuck the damn Human let it die!" Liam yelled.

"I'm a Priest," he heard the anger rise in his brother's voice. "It's my duty to heal the wounded especially as a Holy Priest."

"Fuck your duty!" Liam spat. "Did you forget your helping our goddamn captors?"

"She be nothin' more den a child mon'!" Sahee suddenly stood, her eyes red with rage.

"It's a Human!" Liam growled.

"Dat Human be a child!" Sahee bared her teeth growling menacingly back.

"QUIET!" Gyum yelled above the rest, silencing them with his cold glare. "Did you not hear her? She said it's a child, no matter Horde or Alliance a child should not suffer in such pain and die!"

They sat in silence till he finally looked away from the little group staring at the figure that sat in a defensive ball. Sighing to himself he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "What are you standing around for? Are you going to heal the damn thing or not?"

Sahee turned in his direction her eyes slowly dimming back to their original color. She nodded slightly to him before turning to the Human and Draenei who were shifting uncomfortably back and forth. _"We can heal 'er."_ She made a gesture to his brother as he stood up nodding to the Human. _"In the condition we are in, it be betta' for two of us to heal 'er instead of jus' one."_

_"Ok."_ The Human unshackled his brother and threw his cuffs to the ground, motioning him to follow.

Sahee sat down next to the girl, placing her hands on the girl's ribs gently. Once Trin was positioned beside her she nodded to him, closing her eyes she focused on seeing the girl healthy and well in her mind as her palms began to glow a faint green color brightening as it found the wound. Trin shut his eyes, relaxing his muscles and letting his hands hover over the girls head, focusing on trying to see the wounds in his mind before a bright gold light appeared from his palm. The two of them sat in concentration, their faces straining to keep the magic flowing from their hands and into the girl's body. Zane sat in awe watching the golden light of his brother's heal leave the palm of his hand and wash over the girl like a soft wave before it disappeared inside her.

He saw the girl relax under the healing magic and uncurl from her defensive ball as he saw both healers pull their hands away. They sat in silence as Sahee stood and stumbled back to the small Horde group and dropping into Kryol's arms, fatigue consuming her. Trin sat back, taking a deep breath before he attempted to stand. His brother only took a few steps before collapsing. Jumping up Zane pulled on his chains as he saw his brother struggling to get up. "Trin, get up!" He saw his brother smile as he stood, stumbling feet away from him. Grabbing his brother's arm he held him up for a split second before he sat him down next to the tree.

"You know mom would have my ass if she found out that you were watching over me…" his brother said softly, closing his eyes.

"Dad would have my ass if he saw you in this condition." He said, closing his eyes also.

He heard the Human saying something but all he caught onto was 'safe'. Opening his eyes he saw the girl roll on her side in his direction, part of her face was covered by her hair but he went stiff when her eyes began to open.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't been very descriptive about the characters but i will make that up in the next chapter! Not ganno lie i dont have a wide vocabluary but ill try my best to make every chapter intresting!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Woah! sorry for the late update! time flys by without me noticing! :) **

**Anyway heres chapter 2! to make it up to you guys i'll post the 3rd chapter later tonight but for now u gotta wait! Muahaha!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Asha what?

_"Mia," she felt Danny drape his arm over her shoulder, a habit of his that started back in middle school. "I was thinking…"_

_Looking away from her phone she stared up at him curiously. "Thinking about what?"_

_"Since Tommy is gonna ditch us Friday for his girlfriend," he began, "I was thinking why don't we do something fun, like maybe go out and go exploring…"_

_"You mean cause trouble?" She looked away from him finishing her text message._

_"No, I mean really go exploring," he put his other arm on top of her head, resting his chin on the inner part his elbow. "Like how we use to when we were little. Remember that place we use to go to by the…uhh-"_

_"The old abandoned shed with that weird extra room dug in the bottom," she wrinkled her nose at the thought of going back there._

_"Yeah, that place," Danny lowered his voice to a whisper, "I want to show you something. I would have shown you when were little but-"_

_They heard glass shatter down in the living room before they heard the sound of heavy boots make their way up the stairs. Mia felt the color drain from her face, turning around she stared at the closed door. Danny shifted positions, putting his arms around her protectively._

_"Mia! Get your ass out of that goddamn room before I go in there in and drag your ass out!" She heard the voice yell as the heavy boots stopped in front of her door._

_Danny's arms tightened around her as the door flung open. She shut her eyes tight wishing she hadn't seen the revolver raised and pointed in her direction…_

Feeling a sharp pain shoot through her body she cried out, waking up from the dark nightmare that had slinked its way into her thoughts. Rolling into a defensive ball she bit her tongue shutting her eyes tight keeping the tears of pain at bay. Her ears began to throb, shutting out any sounds that she may have heard. Her right arm began to ache, her right thigh felt numb and her right side began to burn. She tried to calm herself as the burning sensation turned into jolts of pains that shot out along her ribcage. She struggled to keep even breaths but found it difficult as each breath she took felt harder to consume.

She felt somebody touching her head and her mind wandered to Tommy and Danny. She almost cried out in relief knowing she was safe within her cousin's grasp if it wasn't for the hand that put pressure on her ribs making her cry out in pain instead. She felt herself roll again, going into a defensive ball. She guessed that someone must have eased her out of her defensive ball a couple of seconds earlier since she found herself back in the defensive position. Shaking her head into the cloth she whimpered as the pain in her ribs began to throb against her skin as if it was another heart.

The throbbing in her ears slowly subsided and she could hear the faint echoes of voices. Her mind couldn't interpret the words that were being said as if it was a foreign language to her. Pushing the voices out of her head she saw Tommy's face appear in her mind, the shock and fear in his dark brown eyes as he reached desperately for her. She silently screamed in her head calling out to him, wanting to tell him she was alright and that she was alive, _I'm alive…_

Her body went numb. The pain she felt subsided, instead she felt a warm fuzzy feeling slowly creep through her body, bringing the waves of relaxation. She felt herself relax and uncurl from her defensive ball rolling on her back. She took a deep breath and flexed her right hand,_ I can move it._ She winced at the odd sensation she felt in her ribs, a slight streak of pain shooting up her spine as she thought she heard the sound of bone grinding and snapping back into place. After a few small streaks of pain shot through her body she sighed and rolled on the side of ribs that were in pain a few moments ago. _No pain?_ She took a deep breath holding it in for a moment before she let it out slowly.

"It's alright, your safe now." She heard a voice say.

Opening her eyes slightly she saw two blurred figures not that far away from her. Blinking a few times she stared at the two figures, focusing on one that seemed to be Danny. She tensed up, her eyes going wide as she realized that this **_thing_** was nothing similar to Danny. Her eyes darted to the long pointy ears, short black hair that naturally spiked up on its own, to the black piece of cloth covering the things eyes, to the clothes it was wearing then back up to the strange long pointy ears.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she shot up to a sitting position only to feel a sharp pain tug at her ribs. She soon forgot about the pain as her eyes laid on an alien type being with tentacle like things that were attached to its chin. It held some sort of weapon across its lap that caused her to instinctively move away.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." _It talked…_

"Alkan don't go near her," her eyes shifted to a young man. "I don't think she's seen your kind before."

She began to relax slightly till the young man made a move to stand. Hearing the sound of clacking metal her eyes darted to the weapons that were locked into place on both sides of his waist, making her heart skip a beat as she realized they were swords of some type. The young man stopped halfway looking at his weapons before he looked back at her. He put his hands up to show he wasn't a threat, "I'm not going to hurt you. These things," he gestured to the swords at his sides. "I won't use them on you, I promise."

The young man began to stand again but kept his hands up away from his weapons. She eyed him up down watching his face for any sign of hostility while taking glances at his weapons. Once she noticed the young man took a few steps towards her she did what her instincts told her to do. Run. She scrambled to her feet making a dash for the nearby trees, ignoring the pain in her ribs. Sprinting past the two strange beings with pointy ears she noticed one of them moving out of the corner of her eye. Chancing a glance at them she looked over her shoulder and saw the one with a black piece of cloth around its eyes standing up, watching curiously.

"Hey wait!" She heard the young man yell.

Shaking her head she shut her eyes and ran blindly into any direction that would take her far away from those _**things**_. The sound of heavy boots following close behind her sent her on the edge of panic mode. Her body screamed at her for her stop, the pain shooting out across her body. Biting her tongue she stifled a cry as she stumbled over branches. _Mother fucker!_ Opening her eyes she skid to a halt, finding herself surrounded by a forest.

Clutching her side she jogged to a tree and slumped against it trying to catch her breath. Pulling the jacket off she threw it next to her. Looking down at her ribs she lifted up her clothes, revealing her bruised skin. Throwing her head back against the tree she pulled her clothes back over her side. "I know karma's a bitch but c'mon this is taking it to far!" She said loudly, throwing her elbow into the tree but instantly regretting it as a sharp pain shot through her arm, "Fuck my life!" Hugging her arm to her chest she rubbed her neglected elbow.

Hearing the sound of footsteps she froze. _Nice going Mia, you're running away from people for the first time in four years and what do you do! You let them know where you're at like a dumb fuck!_ Taking a deep breath she reached for the jacket but stopped when she saw a plated foot standing on it. _Danny's gonna kill me for ruining his baby..._

Looking up she saw the young man staring down at her. His eyes narrowed at her as he spoke, "Are you stupid, don't you know how dangerous it is to be running out here. You're lucky you didn't run into any wild animals or something worse."

Staring at him she realized he had light blue eyes like the sky, and his blonde hair was pulled back into a small ponytail making his side burns and facial features stand out. She wouldn't have doubted him if he told her he was a model back home if it wasn't for the weapons attached to his waist and armor surrounding his body. Her mind wrapped around what he had said and she took a look around again before looking back up at him. "Where is here?" She asked softly.

He kneeled down, setting a knee on Danny's jacket. He searched her face before giving her a look that said 'you really don't know'. The young man turned away from her for a moment. "Here as in Ashenvale."

The young man looked at her watching her carefully as she scanned the forest once more. Her eyes met his showing disbelief as she said, "Asha what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just realized i barely described only 1 character...oops! im bad at keep promises arnt i? haha<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Why so curious...

Part 1

_"We're on the continent Kalimdor and right now we're currently in Ashenvale." The young man said looking over his shoulder at her. "This California you're talking about, I've never heard of it and I'm sure no one at the camp has heard of it either."_

_"How did I get here then?" She asked softly._

_The young man shrugged, turning around to face her. She stopped ten feet away from him, keeping a good amount distance between them. "We found you in the nearby bushes, barely alive. You had a strong desire to live considering that you should have been dead because of your injuries."_

_She flinched at the word 'dead' and how he said it. "I feel fine."_

_The young man put his back to her and continued walking. "The Healers who healed you saved your life…"_

_"Healers?" _

_"Yeah, Healers." The young man said, looking over his shoulder again. "What's your name?"_

_She looked up at him and blinked. The young man shook his head slightly and walked over to her. She took a step back tensing up when the distance between them was no more than three feet away. The young man put his hand out and said, "My name's Keith." _

_Staring down at his hand she slowly took it and looked up at him, weighing her options if she should trust this person. "Mia."_

_Keith smiled and shook her hand. "Well Mia we need to pick up the pace, I don't want to be out here when it's dark with you."_

Sitting near a tree she hugged the jacket around herself as she stared at nothing. She felt safe around Keith knowing that he was Human like her but around the alien type being she kept her distance, sitting on the opposite side of the camp. Hearing the sound of snoring she looked up and saw the alien being sleeping near the fire. She studied it, becoming curious. The being had dark blue skin, hooves for feet, and a tail that lay limp next to the thing. She looked over the tentacle like things that were attached to its chin and realized that it must be a beard of some type. _Weird beard, that's for sure._ She found herself standing up and walking over to the being, looking down at it she noticed it was bulky in size and had a large torso.

Raising her eyes away from the being she looked out into the darkness, hearing voices. Looking around her eyes settled on a figure in the dark that was behind the alien being about two yards away. Looking down at the being she frowned, some watch guard you are. She stepped around the being making her way towards the figure that seemed to notice her. She heard metal clinking against each other and realized that it came from the figure. _Now why are you sitting in the dark?_ Her curiosity drove her closer to the figure till she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder she saw bright yellow glowing eyes flicker at her than at the figure in the dark.

"Don't go near those monsters." She heard the person behind her say as they steered her away from the figure. "They'll kill you whenever they get the chance, damn mana suckers."

She heard a growl come from the darkness behind her and felt her hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Keith, are little guest here was making her way over to that damn mana sucker."

Keith came out of the darkness looking at her then at the person behind her before his eyes settled on the being sleeping next to the fire. "Last time I leave you with babysitting jobs." He kicked the beings hoof, waking it up.

"What? They get loose?" It asked reaching for its large battle mace.

"No," Keith said crossing his arms. "But she almost did."

Bright blue glowing eyes looked up at her then looked at Keith. The being sat up, hefting its large mace over its shoulder. "What do I have to do?"

"Go find Tyreena and see what she needs help with." Keith said, glaring at the being.

The being stood up and made its way into the darkness disappearing. The person behind her pushed her slightly towards Keith, letting go of her shoulder. Turning around she stiffened, realizing that the person behind her was twice her size. Standing at least over 6'3 the lavender skinned person had long white hair that stopped at the center of its back, long pointy ears that flopped slightly whenever it moved and was well built with muscles that stood out for the simple cloth shirt it was wearing.

"Mia," looking over at Keith she walked over to him when he motioned her to follow.

"You aren't taking her over there are you?" She heard the person say as it sat down next to the fire.

"They saved her life," Keith said placing a hand on her back, moving her towards a sleeping bag of some type. "And no, not tonight anyways."

Feeling that she was safe to speak she looked at Keith and whispered, "What is he?"

"Dylynx?" Keith said looking over at the person before looking back at her. "What do you mean, like what race is he or what class?"

"Race," she said softly. "What do you mean by class?"

"Lie down and I'll tell you." Keith said sitting next to the sleeping bag of some sort. Sitting on the sleeping bag she pulled her legs to her chest, placing her arms on her knees and resting her chin on her arm as she waited patiently. Keith stared at her for a long while, which made her shift uncomfortably. Looking away from her for a moment he looked over his shoulder before speaking. "Dylynx is a Night Elf and by class I mean what he specializes in. He's a Warrior like me, just more experienced."

She stared down at the ground taking in what he said before her ears caught the faint sound of voices off in the darkness again. Relaxing, she felt at ease with Keith nearby and let her guard down, closing her eyes for a moment.

**XXXXXXX**

Standing up to stretch his legs Keith looked down at the sleeping figure of the young girl. "Funny how she was so comfortable around you." Turning around he looked at Alkan who was walking towards him. "She wouldn't even talk with me when I tried to make a conversation with her."

"At least she doesn't feel unwelcome or else she would have probably tried to run again." He said looking back down at the sleeping girl.

"What was she doing when Dylynx caught her?" Alkan asked.

"According to Dylynx she was making her way towards the Blood Elf." They fell silent for a short while, both knowing that even though two of them had helped Mia the others wouldn't hesitate to kill her, especially the Blood Elf that was tied to the tree. He had seen what the Rogue could do on the battle field and had seen him almost escape plenty of times. But for Tyreena to be able to catch him during his Shadow Step meant that the Rogue was evenly matched with a Death knight, even though Tyreena was a Rogue in her past her life it would give her an upper hand. But to other Death knights, he wasn't even so sure, making him capable enough to kill himself and Alkan even if they double teamed the Rogue. This thought gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut as he thought about tomorrow.

"Keith," Alkan spoke softly. "We have to leave her here. Tyreena found a spare of enchanted chains and there already on the Rogue."

"I know..." He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes before saying softly, "I don't like the fact of him being tied to a tree so close to her."

**XXXXXXX**

He watched the Human girl study the Draenei as if she had never seen one before. He found it quite amusing on how she tried to run away from these people earlier and is now taking interest in them as if she was being introduced to the world for the first time. He smirked when she looked in his direction. _Curiosity kills the cat. Well in this case, the stupid girl._ Waiting patiently, he watched with amusement as she slowly made her way towards him. Raising his leg up he placed an arm lazily on it making the chains clink against one another. He rolled his eyes once the Night Elf came into view realizing his little plan wouldn't work. He heard the Night Elf speaking and he caught onto the word 'mana suckers' which made him growl and clench his fists. The Night Elf looked over his shoulder at him and gave him a warning glare to let the young Human be.

Turning his attention elsewhere, he looked at the small group of Horde that was huddled in a circle. _Good, they're taking advantage of the darkness._ Leaning against the tree he could only hear faint whispers of the small group discussing something that he wouldn't be able to be a part of. Sighing he closed his eyes, listening to the fire crackle and pop before he felt sleep over come him.

* * *

><p><strong>Made this tooo short! darn it! *snaps fingers*<strong>

**/OK! so as u may have noticed i changed the title of the chapter and took out the parts where they switched from Tommy's and Danny's point of view i decided that it didnt fit very well with these chapters and soooo! imma make a seperate chapter that will explain things that are happening back in Cali instead of smooshing them in chapters where they don't belong. Which i might as well add will pop up sooner or later when i feel i should put it in./**

_*evil smile*_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! i kinda stumped my self on the last chapter cause i saw how i wanted it to go but i couldnt think of a way to move the story along but i got around it finally! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Why so curious...

Part 2

Hearing the faint sound of the gun shot ring through her ears she shot up throwing the blankets to the side gasping for air. Clutching her stomach she realized it was nothing but a dream, a dark dream that squeezed its way into her mind. Closing her eyes she sighed, "Why does it seem so real..."

A snore startled her, she opened her eyes and realized that the alien being was sleeping against a tree not to far away, Dylynx and Keith were no where to be seen but she noticed an unfamiliar person sitting next to the now died down fire. Looking up at the sky she frowned, it was still dark out.

"You should go back to sleep." Her back went stiff hearing the strange voice that sounded like an echo with an icy touch. Looking back over at the unfamiliar figure she saw cold blue glowing eyes with a strange haze seeping out of them, like a fog that couldn't settle, staring at her. They weren't the same blue glowing eyes she saw on the alien type being, these were a darker shade of blue with an icy look in them that matched the person's voice perfectly. Nodding her head she stared at the person realizing it was a woman once her eyes had adjusted to the dark. The woman had lavender type skin like Dylynx, hair that was a dark red pulled back into a braid that dangled over her right shoulder, tattoos that were the same color of her hair looking similar to lightning bolts over both her eyes with a child like face of innocence. Looking at the woman's head she saw the same long pointy ears that Dylynx had, _she must be a Night Elf too._

"Oh good your awake," the woman said darkly, her eyes shifted to the alien being as he stared at the Night Elf woman with a dumb look. "Don't look at me with one your stupid looks."

"All I did was shut my eyes for a moment when I noticed you woke up," the alien being said standing up.

"Save your excuses," the woman said standing up herself. "Now watch her I have to check up on them."

The Night Elf woman walked away heading into a more open area where she failed to realize before a group of figures sat in the dark. She felt the wheels in her head start to turn as her curious nature got the better of her. She glanced at the alien being opening her mouth to speak but shut it as a sound caught her attention. Turning her head she stared into the darkness narrowing her eyes, she heard twigs and leaves snapping as if somebody was stepping on them.

Hearing the faint sound of two voices she realized that it was Keith and Dylynx. "-just saying that I should stay."

"She'll be fine as long as she keeps her distance from those mongrels," she heard Dylynx say. "Just give her a weapon."

"Dylynx have you looked at her," she raised a eyebrow as Keith spoke. "She's not built to wield a weapon, she's probably never held a sword in her life."

"Give her a dagger then or a bow."

"Dylynx..." Keith growled.

She heard Dylynx sigh loudly as the footsteps suddenly stopped. "Fine stay with her, you might as well teach her how to use some type of weapon then."

"Thank you," Keith said sounding relieved. "You guys be careful alright?"

"Sure thing."

Their boots continued across the forest floor before the leaves and twigs stopped snapping, instead she heard the thud of their boots as they got closer. Turning her head back around she saw the alien being eying her curiously as Keith and Dylynx appeared.

"Tyreena!" Dylynx called out to the woman before looking at the alien being. "Alkan get the mounts prepared were leaving once the sun rises."

**XXXXXXXX**

Hearing someone screech he opened his eyes and saw the male Human staring in the direction of the girl, who ran out of the cover of the trees and into the open with one of Ashenvale's most popular resident's, a giant moss creeper. Yawning, he shook his head quickly to wake himself up. Staring at the girl he pondered on how she wasn't dead yet. The large green and black spider was closing in on her but when it got close enough to strike she had a sudden burst of energy and dashed away from it picking up her speed.

"_Mia!"_ Hearing the voice of the male Human he raised his eyebrow curiously and glanced at the group of Horde that were staring still half asleep. "_Mia bring it this way!"_

Hearing the sound of the spider's shriek he turned to see the male Human plunge his sword into the abdomen of the spider while crushing its head with his right foot with a _**crunch**_ and _**snap**_! He saw the girl flinch at the sound and smirked. Laying his head back against the tree he closed his eyes once more and envisioned himself being free of the chains with his dagger and axe in hand, a wicked smile crept onto his lips as he envisioned the type of damage and pain he could inflict so easily…

"Where da others be?" he heard Krylo ask.

"They left early this morning," Liam grumbled.

"What for?" His brother asked.

"T'ink dey were sayin' dat Astrannar wasn' a safe place right now so da three of em left ta investigate." Sahee said wriggling around in her bindings.

"They were planning on leaving the girl here alone too but guess not." Liam grumbled again nodding to the Human Warrior that was scolding the girl.

"Sahee if were going to try and bargain with him right now would be the right time," his brother said softly.

Sahee nodded, clearing her throat to speak she stopped and stared at the two humans before busting up laughing. Opening his eyes he glanced at the small Horde group before his gaze shifted to the two Humans. _Now that's something you don't see everyday..._

The Human girl was starring wide-eyed at the Warrior as she ran away from him dragging a sword behind her; what he found amusing was that the Warrior was actually chasing her around in circles swinging at her, apparently trying to get her to swing back but the Human girl would just holler at the Warrior before ducking or jumping away.

"Is she really running or am I seeing things?" Liam asked seeming more interested.

"She's running alright." Gyum said softly.

"She has some speed." Rolling his eyes at his brothers comment he watched curiously.

**XXXXXXX**

"Fucking asshole!" She yelled over her shoulder as she dodged one of his swings feeling the _**whoosh**_ above her head.

"Your the one who decided to bring the spider back!" Keith yelled back. "I told you not to go far!"

"Not my fault I had to take care of my _**business**_!" She ducked her head again gritting her teeth in frustration. _Screw this!_

"Well if you run into another animal you'll no how to defend yourself!" Keith yelled raising his sword again only to bring it back down to block the sword as she flung the sword behind her blindly dropping it as she dived to her right doing a somersault before jumping to her feet and sprinting away hiding behind a tree. Catching her breath she inwardly thanked her cousin for getting her into soccer.

Hearing laughter she looked around the tree and noticed a small group of strange figures staring in her direction. Her eyes widened as she looked each of them over. One who seemed to be a man had yellow sunken glowing eyes, pale skin, a bald head and looked like a zombie from horror films she had seen. Another had brown fur all over its body, a face of a cow and a golden loop that hung through its nose but she didn't feel fear creep up her spine looking at the creature; there was a softness behind those chocolate eyes. She felt fear course through her whole body once her eyes laid on a figure with large tusks, teal skin and bright sea green hair; the female next to the figure didn't ease her fear one bit, she saw small tusks jutting out of the sides of the females mouth, same teal skin and bright pink hair that was kept in several braids. She swallowed once her eyes laid upon a bulky green figure, who was also bald but had tusks that stood straight out of the beings mouth making the person just as scary as the teal colored figures. Her eyes darted to the next figure who she found oddly similar to Dylynx only finding a difference in the person's eyes, skin color and ears; the man had light colored skin, emerald color eyes and ears that stood straight instead of drooping slightly and had long black hair that fell over the mans shoulders.

"Mia," hearing Keith's voice she turned in his direction and noticed him eying the group out of the corner of his eyes. "Go back and check to see if the fire died down yet."

Nodding her head she quickly walked back to the small camp looking over shoulder in time to see Keith approach the odd group. Not realizing where she was walking she tripped over one of Keith's bags barely catching herself before she fell to the ground. Sighing she looked up and noticed the figure that was chained to the tree was sneering at her.

"What!" She barked blushing slightly at her idiocy for almost falling face first into the ground right in front of this person. Staring at the person curiously, specifically at the black blindfold that the person was wearing, she realized that this was the same person she saw when she woke up. Long pointy ears, light colored skin, black short hair that spiked up naturally on its own, _hes just like the other guy. _

When the person didn't give her an answer she gave him a dirty look, something all teenage girls did in her grade, before turning her back to the person and walking towards the fire.

**XXXXXX**

Approaching the small group of Horde Keith crouched down in front of the female Troll. "I want to thank you for saving her life. Both of you."

The female Troll exchanged glances with the Blood Elf before nodding her head. "Your welcome..."

Keith scratched his neck knowing that the Troll wanted to say more. Sighing he looked off to the side to where the small camp was just in time to see Mia stumble over one of his bags. He chuckled only for a moment before clearing his throat and looking at the Troll. Opening his mouth to speak he was cut off by the Undead, "So you going to repay them in their act of kindness or just give them the middle finger."

Staring at the Undead man he was caught off guard that he understood Common. Before answering the Undead he looked over the small group. "How many of you understand Common?"

"Only three." The Blood Elf said glaring at the Undead.

Nodding his head he looked back at the female Troll. "I can only repay you in words."

"We saved one of your own mon." The female Troll said softly gesturing towards Mia.

"I know, I wish I could repay you more than just in words but I'm afraid that's all I can do." Keith stood and walked away from the group picking up the swords as he made his way back to the small camp. Taking a deep breath he sat across from Mia staring into the fire.

"Keith," looking up at her he saw her glance at the Horde group. "Who are they?"

"They're the enemy. Horde." He said looking at the group.

"Horde?" She repeated, a confused look spread across her face. "That's what they are?"

"That's what their all called," he said before pointing each and everyone out. "The one that looks dead is called an Undead, the one that looks like a over buffed cow is a Tauren, the two with tusks are Trolls, the one that's green is a Orc and the one with the Elf ears is-"

"A Night Elf," she said cutting him off.

"No the Kal'dorei and Sin'dorei are different," seeing her confusion come back he explained. "The Kal'dorei are the Night Elves and the Sin'dorei are the Blood Elves. They have similarities but if you noticed they have different eye colors."

"Blood Elves." She said again looking over her shoulder at the figure that was chained. The Blood Elf's ears twitched upon hearing his races name and raised his head up staring at them. "So if they're called Horde what are you guys called?"

"Alliance," Keith said reaching for one his bags. "Humans, Night Elves, Gnomes, Dwarfs and Draenei make up are faction."

"Are?" She asked brushing her hair with her fingers.

Rummaging through his bag he stopped for a moment looking up at her. "Yes ares."

"I'm apart of the Alliance?"

Nodding his head he continued rummaging through his bag till he grasped what he was looking for. Pulling out a chunk of bread he tore it in half and through a half to her. "Even though your not from here your still a Human."

When she didn't ask anymore questions he glanced at her, she was holding the bread in her hands turning it in circles as she stared at it wrinkling her nose. She looked up at him suddenly another question forming in her eyes. "How am I going to get back to my world?"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. dont know if i spelt quela'dorei right, or if thats the right name at all xD so please correct me if i am wrong!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you Demon-Something and Gunzi Executioner TogainuNoChi for correcting me! And thank you to all the others for putting this story on ur Story alert list!**

**To Gunzi: yes hes the one who wears the blinfold and yes he can still see and dont worry you'll find out soon enough :D **

**I will be trying to update this much sooner like once a week if not twice or maybe three times :P just depends!**

**Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Useless

"W-what in Elune's name happened here..." Dylynx whispered.

Tyreena eyed the small bridge as the smoke slowly blew by. "Only one way to find out."

Alkan unlatched his mace from its holder on his back and raised it slightly as he took cautious steps across the bridge. Hearing the sound of fire crackling in the distance he stepped on firm ground, he crossed the bridge. Looking over his shoulder the Night Elves eyes were the only thing that gave him comfort, that was the only thing that gave them away through the thick smoke.

"All I can see is your eyes," he said softly.

Tyreena and Dylynx moved across the bridge and stood next to him weapons drawn. Dylynx nodded to the two and moved slowly deeper into the smoke disappearing from their view. Alkan soon followed, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Dylynx's eyes as he turned his head left from right. Tyreena slowly moved forward after them her eyes darting in every direction of the slightest movement.

Hearing the sound of coughing the group stopped each of them on high alert as they searched the thick smoke for a sign of life. Alkan moved slightly closer to Dylynx his eyes darting back and fourth from Dylynx to the nothingness of the smoke.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Dylynx called out.

The only sounds they heard was a piece of a wood crackling before it hit the ground with a loud a thud.

Turning around Tyreena's eyes narrowed on a shadow that seemed to move slightly. "Dy-"

The shadow launched out of the smoke running between the small group before letting out a high pitched scream. Crying out Tyreena dropped her sword and put her hands over her ears stumbling slightly to get away.

"Tyreena!"

Falling to her knees she gritted her teeth placing her forehead on cool ground as the scream echoed through her ears. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the silhouette of a shadow approaching her. Squeezing her eyes shut she cursed at her self for dropping her sword as the agonizing scream became a faint echo leaving her ears to pulse like another heart. Feeling the sharp tip of a blade grazing the skin alongside her neck she opened her eyes and turned her head slowly to the wielder of the blade.

**XXXXXXX**

Picking the grass alongside her sleeping bag absentmindedly she stared at the fire as the flames danced against each other. Her eyes began to water upon seeing an imagine of her cousin's face in the fire; he was yelling for her, his eyes wide with panic. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath exhaling slowly, _he saw me fall...he thinks I'm dead._

Looking over at Keith's sleeping figure her shoulders slumped slightly as his words ran through her mind. _"I don't know...we don't know how you ended up in those bushes and you honestly have no clue on how you got here... but back in Stormwind there may be someone who has an answer to your question. He's a close friend of mine who trains new up coming Mages on how to make portals and teleport themselves to a certain city. He might be able to find out how you got here and may even be able to get you home..."_

_Might be able too..._

Sighing she grabbed the hair tie that was around her right wrist and put her hands behind her head gathering up her hair into a high-and very messy-ponytail. Satisfied that it would stay she stared back at the fire till a familiar sound caught her attention, the growling sound of her stomach.

Her eyes darted to Keith as he stirred slightly rolling on his side putting his back to her. _**That**__ would have been embarrassing if he was awake. _Standing up she walked over to Keith's side of the fire; five feet away from his feet she crouched down to his bags and opened the one where she saw him pull a piece of bread out_._

Grasping a piece of bread she pulled it out and opened her mouth to take a bite. She stiffened when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, something wasn't right. Lowering the bread she looked into the clearing and realized that the voices she usually hears were quiet for once. Her gaze shifted to the figure of the Blood Elf that was up against the tree; he was staring into the clearing leaning forward slightly as if he was trying to get a better at look of something.

Reaching her hand out she tapped on Keith's plated boot. "Keith, Keith wake up."

He mumbled something before sitting up looking at her half asleep. "What? Have to go do your _**business**_ again?"

Glaring at him she bit her tongue, _ass! _"No. I just have a funny feeling in-"

His eyes grew wide and before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her arm and yanked her down on the ground beside him. Hearing a thunk she looked up at the tree that was a few feet away from them; lodged in the trunk of the tree was a dagger that was leveled for her head a few moments ago. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the dagger, _someone tried to kill me!_

Feeling herself being lifted by the arm she stood only to be dragged in the near by bushes and pushed down to the ground. "Stay here!" Keith commanded as he threw a sword by her feet.

Staring at the sword she opened her mouth to say something but realized he was already gone._ Is he fucking nuts! I don't know how to use this damn thing!_

Hearing the sound of metal clashing against metal in the darkness she glanced at the sword, shaking her head she grasped the sword and stood. "Alright Mia, it can't be that hard to use."

Pulling the sword up along with her she stumbled to try and hold it up. Growling in frustration she let the sword fall onto the ground. _This is why I don't play softball...no upper body strength._

Her head snapped up to the sound of clinking chains before she heard a faint thud. Leaving the sword behind she crept into the open back to the small camp where the fire flickered in darkness. Hearing the clinking sound again her eyes darted to the figure standing up against a tree. Her eyes traveled to the figures feet where a black mass lay unmoving.

A faint light caught her attention as she looked into the clearing. _Holy shit..._

She saw a dozen figures running around in the clearing including Keith and the small group of Horde that seemed to be free of their bindings fighting alongside of him. Her eyes darted back to the figure by the tree and walked over slowly seeing the outline of the figure struggling with its bindings. _The Blood Elf._

"Blood Elf," she said softly catching his attention. Moving closer she realized he had gotten out of his shackles that were bound to his feet and was struggling with the bindings around his wrists. _Chains...chains have a lock...a lock needs a key...key! _Turning around she ran quickly to Keith's bags and began rummaging through them. Grasping something cool to her touch she pulled it out and held it in her palm. "Key!" She said excitedly standing up.

"Human!" Turning around at a voice she squeaked in surprise at the sight of a large hammer coming at her. Ducking away she scrambled to get away but felt her feet being swept out from under her as the hammer caught her legs. Putting her hands out in front her to catch her self she yelped when someone grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back up.

"Not the hair!" She screamed as the person snapped her head back. Looking up into a face that was covered by a plated helm she noticed the glow of emerald eyes, _another Blood Elf. _

"Your not to bad for a Human..." her eyes grew wide at the sound of the person's voice, it was a man, a man that she didn't want to be by right at that moment. Their was something in his eyes that made her shrink back in fear, she recognized it and wanted nothing of it but to disappear.

**XXXXXXX**

When he saw the glint of the dagger whiz pass the two Humans he stood up abruptly and pressed himself against the tree using the shadows to hide himself. Attempting to stealth he realized he wouldn't be able to with the enchanted cuffs bound to his wrists. _Damn chains!_

He watched as the two Humans ran to the cover of the trees, it was then that he saw three figures appear. Clenching his jaw he noticed the height difference between the three, one was short and stocky, a Dwarf, the other one was hunched over walking in a fashion that gave him away, a Troll, the last one was shorter then the Dwarf and if it wasn't for the outline of wide pointy ears he would have thought of the figure as a Gnome but no, it was one of those little green greedy bastards that would do anything to get their slimy hands on a piece of gold, a Goblin.

Seeing them walk side-by-side meant that they were apart of a mission and whatever mission they were on he guessed they weren't going to let anyone get in their way, including the small group of travelers they happened to stumble upon.

Catching sight of movement out of the corner of his eye he saw the Human Warrior reappear running full speed at the three figures that stood in the open. Once the Warrior seemed close enough he charged at the three figures becoming a blur before he was in front of them raising his two swords. _And so the game begins._

He froze for a moment when a figure walked past him crouched low in stealth, if there was a Rogue moving in he knew there was likely more following suit. Taking a quick breath he lunged forward catching the other Rogue by surprise. As the Rogue tried to recover it was to late, he used his chains bound to his wrist to become a choke hold once he had the chain around the Rogue's neck.

Hearing the faint sound of a dagger being unsheathed he grinned slightly as he realized the Rogue didn't unsheathe one of their daggers from their waist, _the old dagger in the boot trick..._

Preparing himself he looked down as the Rogue pitched their leg backwards catching his metal shackle that bound his leg. Twisting his leg slightly he felt the shackle drop free, smiling he raised his arms and spun around pulling the other Rogue's back against his as he made the dagger hook into the small slot of the other shackle while chocking the poor Rogue at the same time. Shifting his foot slightly he twisted it to the right again and felt the shackle give way as the Rogue went limp against him. _To easy..._

Raising his arms again he let the body fall to the ground ungracefully. Turning his head towards the Warrior he stood in shock, his brother was free from his bindings...and was healing the _**Human.**_ Staring in disbelief he realized that all of them were free of their bindings and were all fighting alongside the same _**Human**_ that helped captured them.

Looking down at his bindings he growled in irritation and tried to rip the damn things off. "Blood Elf."

Turning his head he looked at the young Human girl as she approached not bothering to stop and try to get the enchanted cuffs off. She glanced at him then at the chains before it seemed like an idea popped into her head. She spun around ran over to some bags rummaging through them. _What in the world is she doing? _

"Key!" Understanding that word he froze and stared at her before looking down at his bindings. Hearing the faint clink of plate his head snapped up. _Shit! _

_"_Human!" He yelled. She turned around just in time to duck but he realized she was no fighter, she was a mere teenager who wasn't yet capable of wielding magic or any type of weapon.

Hearing her yelp in pain he curled his fists in anger at the girl for being useless. _Damn Humans!_

Bending down swiftly he grasped a dagger from the dead Rogue that lay at his feet, unsheathing it he ground his teeth together as he watched the girl trying desperately to get away. _Quit moving damn it!_

Seeing that the girl wasn't going to stop her attempt from trying to flee he raised the dagger, _fuck it, _and threw it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Yes its short, very short, i know! but when i wrote this i decided to cut most of it out and use it for the next chapter cause then the chapter title wouldn't have really fit...proly still doesnt but ANYWAY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Bandana Boy

The dagger grazed the side of the Human girl's cheek as it lodged its self into the persons shoulder where no armor protected the visible chain mail. _Good enough, _hearing a growl of pain escape the persons throat he moved forward as the Human girl was let go and grasped her arm pulling her roughly against his chest. Raising his shackles to her face he said in what little Common he knew, "_**Free!"**_

The Human girl nodded her head, uncurling her trembling hand she revealed the silver key. As she fumbled with getting the key in one of the locks his ears twitched at the sound of the dagger falling to the ground, raising his head his brows furrowed as he realized the emerald glow coming out from the slits of the helm. _Sin'dorei! _

"Careless Rogue," he heard the other Blood Elf say in their native tongue. "You could have killed the girl."

Not feeling the Holy aura around the Blood Elf his ears drooped slightly as his gaze wondered over to the large hammer, he had heard rumors back home about a new type of Sin'dorei class but never thought of it true, till now. _He's a Warrior..._

Feeling a shackle give way his instincts were screaming at him to vanish, his eyes flickered to the Human girl as he felt the other shackle give way, hearing the chains fall to the earth below with a _**thunk **_his eyes locked with the Human girls for a brief moment, before he made up his mind and vanished.

**XXXXXXX**

She froze in shock at the sight of the Blood Elf vanishing into thin air till she a heard a gurgle of incoherent words beside her. Looking to her left she stared wide-eyed into the eyes of another Human, a girl no older then her falling limp against the Blood Elf she just released before the Blood Elf vanished again letting the girls body fall to the ground with a dagger in her throat.

"Human!" Turning around she saw the Blood Elf with the hammer rush at her with amazing speed making him seem like a blur before the body of another figure appeared in front of her, one of their arms swinging back and pushing her to the side, out of the way.

Stumbling to keep balance she tripped over the body of the Human girl and fell on her back side. Staring at the body of the dead girl she scooted backwards, her hand landing on something smooth and wooden.

Hearing a cry of agony her eyes snapped up in time to see a body being flung in her direction. Grasping whatever her hand was on she scrambled to move out of the way, only to be hit full force by the person that was flung into the air. Landing on her bruised side she felt tears prick the corner of her eyes as she opened her mouth to cry out in pain, only to find out that she could make no sound with the wind knocked out of her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she shut her mouth and rolled onto her back as she fought to bring air back through her nose. _Breathe, breathe, breathe!_

Feeling the air rush through her nose, to her lungs, she curled up into a ball on her uninjured side wheezing as darkness consumed her. _Damn it..._

_Hearing the sound of waves crashing onto a near by beach, wind chimes playing a soft tune, the familiar smell of bacon being cooked, she opened her eyes. Her eyes registered a figure leaning against the doorway, tall and thin, black hair groomed nicely back, a black bandana with white designs resting above his forehead, sideburns that connected with the facial hair along his chin, hazel eyes starring at __her questioningly. "Mia?"_

_A small smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes, two words escaping her mouth before darkness consumed her once again. "Bandana boy..."_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shimmer of Silver

Picking up a bloodied throwing axe from the Troll he just killed, Keith spun around chucking the small axe at the Dwarf that was attempting to cast a spell. The Dwarf stopped mid cast and dived to the floor dodging the axe as Keith ran towards the midget, digging his right foot into the ground he lunged forward charging the Dwarf. The Dwarf stared wide-eyed as he saw the Warrior appear before him, sword raised to strike.

Keith brought his sword down taking the Dwarf's head clean off its shoulders, his clouded eyes scanned the area for the small green Goblin as he felt the rage inside his body begin to cloud his thoughts. His eyes landed on the small Horde group, a sweet innocent smile spreading across his face as he flexed his fingers over the handle of the sword at the sight of the Goblin clawing at the ground trying to get free of the Forsaken's grasp.

"Back up! Where's the backup!" The Goblin screamed in Common. "Back-"

The Goblin lost its voice as plated boots came into its line of sight. "I've always wanted to kill a Goblin..." Its eyes grew wide as it felt the tip of a blade resting on its back. "To see if it has green blood." With that being said Keith plunged his sword into the Goblins back, twisting his sword ruthlessly before ripping it out of the Goblin's side. Starring at his sword he saw red blood. "No green blood."

His eyes traveled away from his sword, landing onto the Forsaken that was smirking at him. "I always enjoy watching Warrior's kill something."

Keith smirked back before he caught movement across the clearing, the _**back up**_ the Goblin wanted so bad. Tilting his head he caught sight of four figures before another five appeared, nine people total with the chance of more on the way. _This is going to be fun. _A wicked smile flashed across Keith's face till the rage inside him began to slowly fade. His eyes cleared from the clouded vision he experienced a few moments ago, his heart dropped to his stomach as his thoughts cleared. _This is going to be bad._

Looking back at the small Horde group he muttered under his breath, "Light, please tell me I'm making the right decision."

Crouching down he stuck a finger inside his right boot and pulled out a key. Looking up he saw the figures appear from out of the trees, weapons drawn as three disappeared from sight. Narrowing his eyes he realized they were Horde and Alliance making up the group, _what the hell is going on._

He shifted his eyes back to the small Horde group, his eyes finding the female Troll. "Truce for now?"

The female Troll glanced at the Blood Elf before looking back at him. "For now."

"Alright," he said quietly tossing the key to the female Troll. Rising from his position he saw the group of both factions moving closer, moving with caution, moving slow. _There trainees,_ he realized. If it was an experienced group made up of experienced fighters Keith knew they would have charged him once they appeared from out of the forest.

Raising his sword he gritted his teeth as he knew a lot of pain would soon come as a consequence for what he was willing to do. _Time to give in._ Tightening his grip on the sword he felt the rage begin to boil inside him as he ran head on towards the group. His eyes locked on to the closest target, a Orc in robes, a caster of some type; his eyes began to cloud as the rage surged through his body. Pushing off his right foot he charged his target not taking notice that the small Horde group had him covered.

Reaching his target he quickly dealt with the Orc, decapitating it. Turning around he searched for another target, his eyes landed on a Gnome that suddenly appeared behind the Blood Elf who was healing one of his comrades. Reacting on instinct and training he charged the small Gnome impaling it on his sword as he collided with the Blood Elf.

A bright flash of light erupted from the Blood Elf sending a wave of holy energy through him that felt like a dagger being forced through his body, entering through his chest and bursting out of his back.

_Whoever said a Holy Priest can't pack a punch, I'm gonna send them to this guy. _Kicking the Gnome off of his sword he turned away from the Blood Elf, picking his next target. His clouded eyesight turned into a red haze, his blood pounded in his ears, all the sounds around him disappeared as the rage surged through his body. He gave in, allowing the rage to take over his mind, his body.

**XXXXX**

_Should have saw that coming..._

Rolling to his hands and knees a feeling of dread began to bloom in his chest as he realized he was in no condition to fight an experienced Warrior. He felt his strength waning, the lack of sleep and hardly any food in his stomach began to catch up to him.

Hearing someone gasp he looked up, the Human girl rolled onto her side obviously in pain, her knuckles turned white around the bow she had a death grip on. Her body slumped forward slightly, she was unconscious.

_Worthless Human..._

Forcing himself to stand he faced the other Blood Elf, his eyes landed on the dagger in the Warriors thigh, a grin spreading across his face as he watched the other Blood Elf yank it out.

"So, your the _**Rogue**_ with a bounty on his head." The other Blood Elf dropped the dagger, raising the hammer in his hands, he rested it on one shoulder, his fel green eyes laughing silently in amusement. "They may show you some mercy, considering your unique...background."

_How could he-_ "Who are you," he growled out through gritted teeth.

"Someone you don't need to worry..." The Warrior trailed off, something catching his eye. Following the other Blood Elf's eyes he caught the sight of a shimmer, the faint light from the fire flickered across the Human girls face catching something silver that hung around the girls neck.

Looking back at the Warrior his eyes narrowed, if it wasn't for the plated helm covering the Blood Elf's face he could have sworn he saw the Elf smile. A command was shouted in common catching the Warriors attention, along with the other people that were attacking the small Horde group and Human Warrior.

The Blood Elf glanced at the Human girl before running in the opposite direction, disappearing into the darkness of the forest. Taking a deep breath he looked in the direction of where his brother was fighting. The small group fared well against their attackers, bodies surrounded them, two attempting to flee only to be hacked to pieces by the Human Warrior.

In the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red run through the trees, close to where the Human girl was. Turning towards the forest his eyes caught a wisp of red hair floating through the air. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Ya all right elfie?"

"I'm fine." Opening his eyes he stared into the darkness of the forest, something wasn't right, he felt it in his gut. In his peripheral vision he saw Sahee move away from him. Looking in her direction he glared at the Troll, she was checking the Human girl.

**XXXXXX**

Starring at the scene that was taking place in front of her, the veteran Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Pull back! We shouldn't be wasting our time saving the trainees!"

Five figures that were watching from a distance in the trees disappeared at her command, glancing to her right she saw her second in command appear behind a tree. Eying the Blood Elf warrior she spotted a wound in his thigh, glaring at the Blood Elf she turned her back to him, flicking her hair back she began to walk off.

"That thing the boss wants...what does it look like again?"

She stopped at the casual tone in his voice and looked over her shoulder raising an eyebrow. Her eyes widened at the sight of his grin. "You found it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, walking past her. "Not sure."

Feeling a breeze brush past him he saw her red hair disappear in the direction of where he just came from.

Staying near the shadows of the trees she searched for a hint of it and found it. The faint shimmer of silver caught her eye, moving closer she saw it on a chain around a Human girls neck. Smiling to her self she moved closer to the girl...

The color from the veteran Rogue's face drained as she caught a glimpse of the girl's face, her blood running cold upon noticing the very well known Blood Elf Rogue near her. Darting deeper into the forest she stopped at a fallen log waiting patiently, two rogues came out of stealth near her, three others appearing from behind the trees and her second in command barely arriving.

Counting the heads of her well trained trio, she nodded her head, pleased they all stayed clear of the fight. "Good, everyone was smart enough to stay outta the small mishap the trainees caused..." her eyes wandered towards her second in the command, the Blood Elf Warrior shrugged his shoulders as he continued to bandage his wound. "Most of us anyway."

"Were doing a change in plans." They heard their second in command say. "You and you two," he pointed to the veteran Rogue and the two closet to him, "will go on ahead and meet the Boss in Astrannar. You two," he tightened his bandage nodding his head towards two Horde, "are still going to Splinter Tree Post . Find out what they know so far and alert the Boss if they plan to send scouts near Astrannar and you," double knotting his bandage he glanced at a Night Elf Rogue, "are coming with me."

"And what are you planning on doing?" She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her hip against the fallen tree.

"Getting that little item the Boss wants," he said with a devilish grin.


End file.
